


And Then There Were Three

by Jonch_Bakerello



Category: CHiPs (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotions, F/M, Genderbending, Kissing, M/M, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Slash, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonch_Bakerello/pseuds/Jonch_Bakerello
Summary: Jon and Ponch have been happily married for a full year now. Enjoying their lives together they hadn't exactly planned to bring another person into the family... but life is full of its surprises. :-)*Gender swap. Female Ponch.*
Relationships: Barry Baricza/Jeb Turner, Harlan Arliss/Joe Getraer, Jonathan "Jon" Baker/Francis "Ponch" Poncherello
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllTrekkedUp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/gifts).



"You're looking great this morning," Jon Baker commented, as his lips soon met with his wife's. "Mm you taste good too," he chuckled softly. 

A soft glow came from the heart shaped light plugged into the wall. Giving enough lighting he could see the small smile creeping across the young Puerto Rican woman's sleepy face. 

"It's four in the morning, Jon," came a tired response. "Stop trying to flatter me." She rolled over, her back facing Jon.

Jon put an arm around her, then pulled her closer. "I'm not trying to flatter you." He lightly kissed her neck. "I saw your smile," he added, allowing her to realize she'd been caught. She did like the compliment so early in the morning. 

Though she wasn't sure how true it could be. Knowing she'd been caught, she had no response. 

Jon smiled wider, "I love you." 

Francesca Baker rolled over again, facing Jon. "I love you too." 

It had been a long exhausting day at work. Followed by a nice relaxing and romantic evening, celebrating their one year anniversary of marriage. 

It was hard to believe only a year ago she had the honor of stealing Jon's last name. She couldn't have been any happier. Though she had grown used to being called Ponch by all her buddies and even Jon. She kept the nickname, but had also grown used to being called Frankie. 

She laid her head against Jon's chest, as she yawned. Ready to fall back to sleep. 

There were only a few short hours left before it was back to work, the memory of last night fading to just that. Memories. 

Jon held Ponch closer, "I wish I never had to let go," he said quietly. Hearing his partners breathing relaxing again, as she drifted back off to sleep. 

"You don't have to. You already caught me." 

Jon kissed her on the top of the head. "I love you," he repeated for the second time. "I'll never grow tired of saying it." 

CHPCHPCHP

Jon sat in the report room, Ponch beside him. Across from them sat Grossie and Bear. 

"You tired already, Ponch? The days hardly started," Bear commented. 

Jon glanced over to his wife. It wasn't anything new, the last few weeks Ponch had just been exhausted. 

Jon hoped he hadn't been keeping her up too late, but come to think of it ever since Jon had known her, Ponch always seemed to be up late. It couldn't be that. 

As far as he knew Ponch had been sleeping well. 

Ponch glanced at Bear, then back to the report she and Jon were working on. "It's been a long day." 

Bear and Grossie glanced at each other, then to Jon. Then back to each other. They had already started placing bets around the station as most of them assumed they knew what was really going on. The only thing keeping them from being sure their theory was right, was the fact Ponch was still patrolling. 

Ponch laid her head on Jon's shoulder a moment. 

Jon held her hand under the table, lightly squeezing it. "You can always request the rest of today off," he suggested quietly, placing a kiss on her forehead. He made sure to be quick about it so Getraer wouldn't catch them. 

Ponch shook her head. "It's already half over. I might as well finish." She closed her eyes, hoping it would help somehow, but instead of reopening them moments later she ended up falling asleep. 

Bear grinned, leaning over to whisper to Jon. "Keeping her up late these days, huh?" 

Grossie shook his head before Jon had the chance to answer. "Has she been feeling sick at all lately? Specifically any nausea?" He pulled out a pad of paper ready to take note of Jon's response to later pass on to the guys. 

Jon frowned. "Actually, yes." 

Grossie nodded. "Interesting. Has she been to the doctor? Has she missed her-" 

Jon held up his hand to stop that sentence from finishing. "Not your business."

Grossie frowned. 

"Baker, are we paying you to sleep?" 

Jon turned his head to find Getraer in the doorway. "No, Sarge. I'm awake." 

Joe shook his head. "Not you. The other Baker," he replied walking in the room more. 

"Give her a break, Sarge. She's nauseous and fatigued," Grossie piped up. 

"And she came to work?" 

"You know Ponch. She'll try to push through anything. Besides it's not as bad as you think," Bear added trying to buy time for Jon to wake Ponch. 

Joe crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Yeah Sarge, if it's what I think it is she's not contagious." 

Jon glared at Grossie. "Are you trying to diagnose my wife?" 

Grossie shrugged. "It's simple Jon all the symptoms point to...well…" Grossie stopped. 

"Well?" 

"How 'active' are you?"

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

~~~~Jon's eyes widened at the question. "Grossie that's just as much your business as the period question!"

Getraer blinked. "You're asking-' he shook his head. "Never mind." He turned his attention back to Jon. "Now, Jon...I hate to admit it, but Grossman might be onto something. I know when Harlan first became pregnant, he was always falling asleep or thinking about it during the first few months. Aside from that he was also nauseous and throwing up half the morning." 

Joe and Harlan had been married since before Ponch joined the CHP. They were now expecting their first baby.

Harlan was home now for the next few months. Seven and a half months pregnant and very ready to meet their child already. 

Jon glanced to Ponch, who was finally starting to stir. He glanced back at Joe. "We never talked about having kids much...I don't know if we're ready." 

"You shouldn't be *cough* messing around if you're not planning on any consequences," Grossie commented. 

"Consider this a blessing, Jon. You might be becoming a father." Bear grinned. 

Jon glanced at Ponch again, smiling at the thought. Yet also terrified.  _ What if I'm not cut out to be a father?  _

"Make sure to get her in to see a doctor before your next shift. In fact maybe you should take off now." 

"Huh? Why?" Ponch asked, looking at Getraer then to Jon. "Did something happen?" 

Jon shook his head and kissed her. "No, everything is fine." 

Ponch gave him a look. "Then why am I being sent to the doctor?" 

Jon hesitated, glancing to his friends for help. He wished Grossman wasn't in the room, he already noticed him opening his mouth to speak. Before Jon had a chance to protest, the words already spilled from the other man's mouth. 

"We think you might be pregnant!" 

Ponch blinked, looking at Jon then the others. "I'm just tired, does that always have to mean something to you guys!?" She pulled away from Jon. 

"But you've also been sick," Grossie piped up. 

"And that's another sign," Bear added, then quickly gave his attention back to the report sitting in front of him. 

"You also mentioned a few days ago that you missed-" Jon started, but stopped himself after seeing the glare he received. "Nevermind, this isn't the place."

The room fell silent, each officer thinking of more to add or a way to back out of this conversation. The silence remained, as Ponch pushed her chair away from the table. Looking around the room she couldn't believe she'd fallen asleep and her own friends...her own husband had decided to talk about her and jump to conclusions. 

"What if I don't want a baby?" She said quietly as she stood and exited the room. 

Jon looked at the others, he sighed. "I'll call later," he assured. Knowing full well they'd want to find out the news. 

As he left Bear looked at Getraer then to Grossie. "Well, I suppose now is as good a time as any to announce me and Jeb are trying to have a baby," he announced. 

Grossie chuckled. 

"What's so funny about that?' Bear crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Oh nothing. Nothing, aside from the fact it seems half the A shift has decided to have babies right now." 

Bear rolled his eyes. 'You laugh now, but just wait until you find someone to-' he stopped. "Nevermind." 

Grossie laughed, shaking his head. 

CHPCHPCHP

Ponch sat on an exam bed in a tiny room at the doctor's office. 

Jon sat in a chair nearby. "Look, I know we never talked about this much recently…" 

"Don't start apologizing. Please." She stared at the ceiling as she spoke. A small object in the shape of a heart hung from the ceiling. She'd been staring at it since she arrived. 

"What do you want me to do?" Jon asked, cautiously. He knew these weren't the exact words he would have liked to use, but he sincerely meant them. He adored his wife, he would do anything for her happiness. 

"I just-" she stopped. "I need you to be there for me. I know work keeps you busy... but I can't work much if there really is a baby…" She stopped again, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I-" she could hardly form more words. 

Soon she felt Jon's hand on her stomach. The touch at first made her jump from surprise. She quickly relaxed, just the simple touch bringing her comfort. "I want to have a family with you, Jon. I really do," she added, a tear sliding down from one of her eyes. "What if now isn't the right time? What if we aren't cut out for this? 

Jon smiled at her lovingly. "When I married you I promised to protect you. To care for you. To love you. Support you. Provide...Frankie, I love you." He reached up, wiping tears from her eyes as they continued to fall. "I will do  _ everything _ I can to be here for you. I know you're worried about work and whether or not I'll make it home to you each day, I can't promise-'

She took his hand. "I know." She sat up, slowly wrapping her arms around Jon, pulling him closer. More tears fell. "I don't want to lose you. I'm worried enough patrolling with you. Now I might not even be right by your side all day. Jon, I don't want to lose you." 

Jon held Ponch tighter, letting her cry. He opened his mouth to say something, when the nurse finally returned with the supplies for the blood sample the doctor had ordered. 

Ponch wiped at her eyes quickly, pretending she was doing fine as the nurse approached. 

"As soon as we get this, you're free to go. We'll have results within a few hours and we'll call to let you know."

Jon and Ponch both nodded. 

CHPCHPCHP

Jon took Ponch home, and helped her to get comfortable in bed. She was tired and ready for some sleep. "We can talk more later," she said with a yawn. "I love you." 

Jon nodded, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you too." 

He laid down beside her, not to go to sleep, but just to be there beside her. In case she wanted to talk or woke up needing something. 

As the hours passed he remained awake, reading. Ponch still fast asleep beside him. 

As he turned the page to start chapter 28 the phone began to ring. He hoped it was the doctor and he silently prayed it was a positive test result. As scared as he was he also badly wanted to be a father. He glanced at Ponch... only if she was happy though. He answered the phone. 

He was met by the voice of their doctor on the other end. He woke Ponch up, so she could talk to him and hear about the results. Tiredly she listened, tears starting to form in her eyes again. 

Jon looked hopeful, as he watched her hang up. "Well?" 

Ponch leaned against him, "We're going to be parents," she said quietly. 


End file.
